cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake
Ichigo Kappukēki Hime ''(Born February 14, 1998) is a Japanese/Korean Professional Wrestler and Lead Vocalist for Japanese pop idol group "La La Baby!" and currently wrestles under the ring name of Cake. She wrestles for the companies WTW and T1P. Early Career: Cake made her wrestling debut against Jun Takeuchi, in which she would meet defeat. After several months of training she would go on to face Jun and Silver Viper in a handicap tag match. She surprisingly picked up the win after getting helped by a masked woman. Professional Wrestling Career '''Training Cake started her training in the dojo of Hardcore Kingdom, working alongside it's female competitors. It was here that she was trained by retired veteran Kana Daifuki and taught the basics of wrestling. Even though she only became a wrestler after losing a challenge, she grew to love the sport and continues to this day. Independent Circuit (March-August 2016) Cake's run in the indies of the U.S. only lasted a mere 6 months in time. But during this time she would go on to face several opponents who helped her gradually become a better performer. All the while getting her name out there to the public eye. Her last indies match would be in a televised matchup against Kimberly Woo on Aug.8,2016. The match would go on to end with Kim getting the win over Cake by pinfall. BDG After her first match against Kimberly Woo, Cake received a contract to join iGlobal Network. It was here that Cake began work on a known televised show. While there she competed in the first ever '''''BDG Women's Championship Tournament. Facing off against Ojo Kiyoko in a losing effort. Cake would go on to participate in few yet to be seen matches against Hana. Wrestling under the gimmick of the fighting rookie who just couldn't seem to grab a win. After a short run with the company, she parted ways on good grounds. Fallout Corrupted In London After a hiatus from the ring, Cake participated in her first major event at the request of Desean Garcia. FCIL was a major point in Cake's career for her. It was here she faced off against the veteran Kimberly Woo for the second time. Although she was a little rusty, Cake fought in a valiant effort against Kim. Which in the end proved enough, as she gained her first live win over the veteran. This match would lead to Cake gaining the fuel to get herself back out there and into the action of professional wrestling. DCA Wildcats Unleashed Cake would yet take on a new venture in forming the tag team "Milk and Cookies" with Hana Brightly. The two would debut under the names of Cookie and Milk. The team made their official debut in the "DCA Tag Team Championship Tournament", ''in which they picked up the victory. Both women would go on to blaze through the competition as a formidable tag team. Which led them to the history making moment of being crowned the first ever ''"DCA Wildcats Unleashed Tag Team Champions"! This moment to Cake, solidified that she was championship material. And that the future held so many more accomplishments for her. Currently she is still signed to the company, and looking forward to what it holds in store for her and Hana. The Vendetta Tournament Night 2 At the request of her buddy Desean, Cake participated in the VTN 2 event. It was here that she would fight Hana Brightly in a mid-card match. For Cake this match was show em' or go home time. That match would go on to be a lengthy match between the two, in which it showcased them amazingly. In the end Cake would walk out with the win by pinfall. Celebrating in the end with her friend and mentor, who then let Cake from under her wing. Signaling that Cake had made her proud, and it was time for her to move on. Although a bittersweet moment for Cake, she left the arena feeling lucky and ecstatic that she was given such a chance. Rookies v. Veterans Showcase In the month of October, Cake would be invited to face her off screen friend Candice Romero. Participating in the roster of "Rookies" '', showcasing her skills for the first time against an opponent of Candice's size. Although she put forth much effort, Cake would eventually fall to a spear and pin from Candice. Later backstage she thanked Candice for choosing her as her opponent. The match would go on to receive an amazing review from viewers and other wrestlers. Showing that the women can hang with the guys when given the opportunity. '''FUTURE Wrestling' Cake joined the brand of FUTURE in Dec. 2016. She was scheduled to debut against the veteran Lauren Davino. But later had that match pulled due to personal issues unrelated to wrestling. Since then she has parted ways with the company. VALOR Wrestling On Feb.2017, Cake officially joined the VALOR Women's division. Cake never debuted on the show's live events. She was only seen in an promo ad for the show's female roster. It later was reported that Cake had asked for a contract release from the company. WTW Cake made her official debut against KYN on March. 24, 2017. Personal life Born in Seoul, South Korea, on Feb. 14,1998, to her Korean father Joon Lim and Japanese mother Yuri Tachiyune. The family would later move to Tokyo, Japan. Cake is a member of a Japanese pop idol group called "La La Baby!" under the promotion “Dreamy Ribbon” along with Ayumi Otonashi, Hinoko Phan, and Chiharu Azawa, during her early teenage years. Cake performed as the lead vocalist, while Ayumi provided the occasional English lyrics, and played bass guitar, while Hinoko played lead guitar. and Chiharu had the task of providing their killer drum solos. The group wore lolita and cosplay inspired outfits and stole the hearts of their fans, until Ayumi left to pursue her new calling of professional wrestling. Fortunately for the girls, their friendship was strong and the group carried on. While on their “cross country tour” a year later, the manager of “Dreamy Ribbon” productions showed them a recording of Ayumi's debut match. Even though Cake admired Ayumi for chasing her dreams, she resented her as well for leaving the group. But secretly the resentment slowly became inspiration. Only two years later, the group was sent an invitation to open the show for “Hardcore Kingdom” wrestling federation. It was here mid performance, that wrestler Jun Takeuchi entered the ring and shoved Cake down to the mat. Taking the microphone and stating that “Idols are pathetic airheads with no real talent.”, enraged, Cake stood on her feet and declared that if she can beat Jun in a match, Jun would have to owe idols everywhere a public apology. Jun smirked and told Cake that she would accept the terms if Cake accepts hers. Thus informing Cake that if she loses her match, she would have to leave “La La Baby!” and become a full fledged wrestler until she wins a match. Reluctantly Cake agreed to Jun's terms and so began the hoard of interviews and build up promos. Like any idol, she had the faithful support of her fans, but she had just as much hate from wrestling fans, yet somehow she stayed strong. But her debut against Jun took a turn for the worst, Jun humiliated and destroyed Cake, Bruised, beaten, and battered, Cake laid in the middle of the ring with tears streaming down her face, as she looked in horror at the faces of the mocking crowd. So to make matters worse, Jun dubbed Cake's wrestling name as “Crybaby”. Injured but not broken, she would go on to train for several months with the women of Hardcore Kingdom. From time to time she'd receive the occasional scolding from her teacher for watching too much anime and idol shows, and not training enough. Eventually she buckled down and trained hard and used her background in ballet to incorporate her flexibility and kicks into her blossoming moveset. Eventually the time had come, and Cake's make or break moment was here, she'd have to beat Jun and Silver Viper in a handicap tag team match, where anything goes. The match started and unlike what most doubters expected, Cake let loose with an arsenal of kicks and flips, knocking Jun off her game several times. Enraged, Jun and Viper began to both attack her, which immediately put the match in their favor. As it seemed Cake would take another loss, A masked woman appeared and entered the ring.She began to lay waste to Jun and Viper, with strong kicks and quick reflexes, snapping herself back to reality and out of awe, Cake got to her feet and locked Viper into the “Octopus Stretch”. While holding Viper in place, she watched this mysterious figure hit a “Single Knee Facebuster” on Jun. that seemed vaguely familiar, as if she'd seen it before. As Jun hit the ground, she released Viper and stood side by side with the masked woman. And in perfect sync the two pointed to the sky and yelled “Baby star shine, shine bright for me!”, the two spun and roundhouse kicked Viper on both sides of her head. The crowd roared and jumped from their sits in a frenzy ofnoise, it gave Cake a rush and a thrill she'd never felt before. She went for the pin, and with the three count followed by the bell, she was declared the winner. But before she could celebrate, she remembered the double team attack that her and the masked woman displayed, how could she have known one of her and Ayumi's never before seen practice maneuvers? Unless....but there was no chance to ask, because as fast as she had appeared she was gone. Before the night was over Cake, publicly announced that she would be returning to lead “La La Baby!” but would still compete as a professional wrestler world-wide. A few months later while performing on stage,Cake took the time to dedicate her next song to the masked woman that helped her regain her life back. After the show Cake walked through the crowd of the backstage crew, dabbing her face with a towel, she heard someone whisper “Please continue to shine bright, baby star.”. She quickly lifted her head, but there was no way she could spot exactly who it was in the bustling sea of people. Smiling she yelled out “I will, and that's a promise!”, to her it felt as if she had a guardian angel, but little did she know she indeed did, and the masked woman has been watching over her every step of her wrestling journey. * Finishing Moves: ** The Cupcake Buster! (Falling Sideslam Facebuster) ** Cake Slicer (Side Split Leg Drop) ** Get Cake'd (Jumping DDT) ** Cookie Cutter (Little Jimmy) * Signature Moves: ** Cake Batter Forearm (Standing Forearm Smash) ** Cake By The Pound (Stinkface) ** Prance of the Unicorn (Standing Meteora) Nicknames: * Cakey * Cakey Babey * Cupcake * Queen Of Kawaii Strong Style * Kawaii-nator * Baby Star * Cake Chan * Crybaby Championships and Accomplishments: * Vixens Championship Circuit ** Vixen's Championship (1 time/1st) - Current * DCA Wildcats Unleashed ** Wildcats Unleashed Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With Hana Brightly Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler